It Takes a Village
by cartuneslover17
Summary: After the events of "Reunion", Anne knows where she truly is and knows who truly care about her. Each day is a different citizen whom she spends time with and learns so much from. Wartwood is her home, and the community is her family. Being a girl in another world isn't awful after all!


**_I'm not really sure what got me into making this. I guess it's due to a lot of imagination after the season 1 finale "Reunion". And I think about other episodes that I loved: Lily Pad Thai, Toad Tax, Snow Day, Wally and Anne, and especially Anne of the Year. I just love how much Wartwood has grown with Anne, and how much Anne deeply cares about each and every one of them. And I guess there isn't a lot of fanfics revolving around stuff like this so I thought I'd, you know, do it._ **  
_

As the Plantar siblings came to the kitchen, Hop Pop was already done making breakfast. While it took a few experiments and nearly a whole basket of eggs, he managed to perfect what was called an 'omelette'. The rather exotic smell filled the house as large helpings were served to the children. Polly immediately attacked her meal, not bothering with utensils as the incredible taste of the 'omelette' delighted her taste buds once again. Sprig, however, was unable to enjoy his as he continued glancing over at the empty seat next to him.

"Where'd she go this time?" he asked aloud, a hint of envy in his tone.

Hop Pop got into his seat, already digging into his breakfast. He pondered. "Well, I'm not sure. Girl's been doing so much this past week it's nearly impossible to keep track."

Sprig frowned. "Why does she have to go hang out with every person in town instead of her own best friend?"

"Now, boy, we talked about this," his grandfather warned him.

Since that crazy night involving the destruction of Toad Tower, it took time and rest for Anne to slowly accept the reality that she and Sasha were...definitely not friends. The Plantars and everyone else had been worried if that one moment had completely broken her. However, Anne was back to herself after a few days. In fact, she seemed more exuberant and optimistic than before.

It all started with her eagerness to help the Plantars with the gardening, putting even more effort than the entire family combined. Pull out produce, plant seeds, wash the vegetables, prepare the batch for market day, and even offered to make lunch and dinner. Just how completely enthralled she was into the tasks left the Plantars dumbfounded and confused. When Polly bluntly asked what was up, Anne merely responded that she was just happy.

They initially thought this had been forced happiness, a possible sign of her depression after the incident at the tower. But the human assured that she really was happy. That she was happy to have them as family, living in a not-boring world, and surrounded by a wonderful community.

She had definitely not been lying. All the love she felt had been put into the food she made, which the Plantars ate with glee.

The next day, she told them she was going out, having other commitments to tend to. This surprised the Plantars, and it certainly didn't sit well with Sprig that someone was taking away their 'bestie time'. They thought the work at Stumpy's was all she was interested in, but it turned she was interested in _everything_.

And by everything, meaning what all of Wartwood had to offer. Turned out she had been spending that particular day helping Mrs. Sundew at her cafe. Then the next day she was assisting Leopold Loggle at his wood shop. Then the next day was spending some quality time with Wally.

Every day she was doing something different, until there was that certain day of the week she would be with the Plantars. That seemed to be the only time Sprig was able have Anne to himself and no interventions from any of the citizens. It stunk.

While he moped over the fact everyone in Wartwood seemed to be spending more time with Anne than him, Hop Pop felt a bit proud at what she was doing. He admired her activeness, and could see she wanted to get in touch more with the town she lived in than just the Plantars themselves. Perhaps maybe it all started when she joined Wally on that one quest to find the Moss Man. Or maybe it was because the incident at the tower might have opened Anne's eyes, realizing who were her true companions. Certainly not that Sasha.

Sprig huffed. "I know...I know..." he muttered. "Still, she should be with me!"

"Oh, boy," Polly sighed, rolling her eyes. "Don't you have Ivy to fill in the 'Anne-less' gap?"

"She's right," Hop Pop noted. "You two are a thing now, aren't you? You can spend time with her while Anne is temporarily absent from your life. That is, unless today's the day Anne hangs out with her...Well, there's still your ex-fiancee Maddie! Oh, wait...maybe today's the day Anne hangs out with her..." He scratched his head. "Darn it! It's so hard to keep up with Anne's schedule!"

Sprig could only give him a 'Seriously?' look.  
_

Anne ran down the familiar path she had learned to memorize since being taken in by the Plantar family. Her head filled with memories of watching Hop Pop navigate Bessie through here. Then she recalled the times she had driven Bessie herself, which had been one of many accomplishments she had made since arriving in Wartwood.

She drank in her surroundings, the intimidating yet beautiful sight which was nature. The Thai-American couldn't believe she had thought this place was 'dead and meaningless'. Oh, how her opinion changed once she really got a taste of this world! Figuratively and literally as she thought about possibly grabbing some of that beetle jerky she liked so much later on.

With a mighty yet playful grunt, she leaped over a large rock at the side of the path. She nearly stumbled upon landing, but merely laughed it off. Not even back home had she been this lively. The city was nothing like Wartwood. Where she had grown up with tall buildings and air pollution, here there was just so much green and vegetation. And the air was much fresher than back home!

Anne took a deep breath, taking in the oxygen courtesy of so many trees surrounding her. She used to think trees were just good for paper to make manga. But it turned out they were much more significant than that (and Anne realized that she must have actually been paying attention in her Biology class).

Her smile grew ten times as the familiar village came into view. She ran faster, the view of Wartwood welcoming her. The human girl skidded to a halt in front of the pole where Polly's statue for breaking the spitting record still remained. No one could come close to taking her title. Anne grinned up at the sight of the statue, remembering how crazy that day had been. With a coy glance from left to right, she spat to the side. She giggled afterward, knowing very well the girls in school would have thought she was 'gross'.

The sounds and smells were like a blessing every time she came to this town. Frogs everywhere, businesses running, and the fact that she was a human girl in a whole new world still putting her in awe. Even after months being here, it was only recently did Anne realize just how lucky she was. That somehow, a crazy music box brought her to this enchanted place. Sure, there were the downs of being in this world like getting eaten, but at least it wasn't boring! Everything here was just so vibrant and colorful and so much alive! Back home, Anne came to the conclusion how mundane and lacking of color her neighborhood was. And the people certainly couldn't hold a candle compared to how these talking frogs thrived!

Soon she spotted the familiar bakery, where a certain young frog with hair the color of lilac awaited at the front door. Anne quickly rushed over and beamed.

"Hey, Maddie!" she greeted happily. "I'm ready to learn more about the dark arts!"

The aforementioned Amphibian gave off what, to some, looked like a creepy smile. Anne knew it was merely a smile that shared in her excitement. Both girls entered the bakery where the delicious smells of freshly baked bread greeted Anne.  
_


End file.
